Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger and Finale
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Like the Title says, this is my 'Once a Ranger' Operation Overdrive Crossover fic. When they say 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger' they mean 'ALWAYS a Ranger'. Boy do I mean ALWAYS in this fic. R&R Please, otherwise You'll break my heart.


Well, here it is, like I promised:

Power Rangers Dino Thunder in Operation Overdrive.

It's gonna be MAJOR work to get everyone and everything adjusted for Justin, DragonX, and one other fitted in this hour-long episode crossover. That being the case, there's some more info I'll have to add to fill in some missing gaps – which might actually fit for the regular series.

Dx: Don't forget me! Since I'm the one who's actually doing the job.

RDF1: Yes, I can't forget about you, since you can't be removed from my mind no matter how hard I try. Amnesia won't work, because all I would have to do is log on to my account or read some of my documents and you'll be back like a meteor strike to the head. That being said, let's get to the REAL reason you're reading this: the fic.

One other thing: I've watched the AMV of Power Rangers: What I've Done, for Once a Ranger, and it's not that they misused their powers, just got overconfident with them and resulted in no-confidence afterwards. The other Rangers fill in for them and remind them that being a Ranger is a life long duty and it's not about the Power, but the ability, willingness, and determination to help others.

Remember:

Normal – Speaking

(Speaking) – Communicator or indirect contact

Thoughts – _(Thinking)_

Saba/Brachio/Drago – **speaking**

DragonX Rangered (Red Dragon Ranger) – Speaking

Sentinel Knight – _speaking_

Thrax - _**speaking**_

Other than that, the **Bold**, _Italic_, and Underline within the speaking parts are for emphasis.

(Story begin)

Things were NOT going well, since Thrax escaped from his prison on Earth's moon, the future had started to change, and not for the better. Commander DragonX contacted Supreme Commander Cruger, a.k.a. SPD Shadow Ranger, to contact Commander Tate on Earth. Commander Tate was to send Red Ranger, Bridge Carson, to SPD headquarters to head into the past to help the Overdrive Rangers. DragonX WOULD go, but he already informed his past self to go, and the whole matter/anti-matter thing STILL doesn't need to happen. Bridge headed into the past to be briefed on the mission by the DragonX of the past (present in PROO), and headed out to Stonehenge at the appropriate time and date.

* * *

Justin, DragonX's partner and Kira's husband of one year, contacted Cam while DragonX contacted Tommy to get Tori and Kira to head over to Stone Henge to help out the Overdrive Rangers. Justin headed out with Storm Blaster a few minutes later. Meanwhile, DragonX was heading to the battle sight to help the Sentinel Knight prevent Thrax from destroying more than the Rangers' Power.

* * *

Things weren't looking good for the Overdrive Rangers. They fought and lost to the Alliance of Evil and Thrax just severed the Morphing Grid from their morpher so they couldn't morph again.

"… _**You are no longer Power Rangers,**_" said Thrax in an 'I am SO better than you' tone of voice.

"_Get away from them!_" shouted the Sentinel Knight, appearing in his supernatural state.

"I'd listen to him if I were you," stated another voice. Everyone looked up above the Rangers to see DragonX looking down on the scene with his arms crossed in front of him.

"_**This keeps getting better. The Sentinel Knight AND DragonX.**_"

"DESTROY HIM!!" shouted Flurious, but Thrax stopped them.

"_**The Sentinel Knight can't be destroyed except by one weapon, and I pity the fool who thinks he can match DragonX at his full power!**_" stated Thrax, before leading them away, their task done.

* * *

DragonX had been warped with the Overdrive Rangers as Sentinel Knight got them out of danger, before returning to rest his power. Before he left, DragonX said this:

"Measures have already been taken, Sentinel, save your strength, you will need it in the battles ahead," said DragonX before Powering Down after the Sentinel left.

"Okay, I think it's time for an explanation," suggested Will, whose need for intelligence was abound once more.

"Yes, but not here. Let's head to base and I'll tell you what you need to know," replied DragonX, catching Mack's attention.

Mack had read enough books to know that when something like this is said, then there's more to the story than what's about to be given.

* * *

"Not even our most sophisticated repair programs can fix this," said Rose, sighing in defeat.

"You can fix the morphers, just not the access protocol. This isn't a problem of Science, but of Ranger Energy. The Morphing Grid, through the power of Morphers, can grant access certain powers to certain individuals. The problem is with the Grid itself, not the Morphers," explained DragonX.

"Then it's over," stated Dax, the Blue Ranger, getting their attention, "We're not Power Rangers anymore."

"Power Rangers come and go, but those that are chosen, are never without power," said DragonX, only to confuse the Newest Team.

Spencer, the Hartford Mansion's Butler, walked in announcing that the Evil Alliance were attacking everywhere looking for the Jewels. The Rangers headed to Stonehenge, to stop Mig and Camdor from wrecking the Centuries Old landmark. DragonX stayed behind to help continue the repairs on the Morphers.

* * *

Mig and Camdor were able to hold their own against the Rangers and had them on the ropes when tree vines ripped through the ground and ensnare Mig while Camdor was able to dodge. Everyone turned to see Xander Bly, the Green Mystic Force Ranger, to be the one controlling the vines.

(AN: He had the hardest time with his magic without his wand, since he didn't take practicing seriously, but that didn't mean he stopped after the Master had been destroyed.)

Camdor was distracted long enough for Bridge Carson, current Red SPD Ranger, to blast him to the ground. Mig broke free of the vines only to be attacked by Kira Ford, Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. Tori Hanson Bradley, now wife to Blake Bradley, took advantage of the chain-effect distraction and attacked Camdor while in Ninja-Streak. Camdor and Mig regrouped only to be blasted by Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo Ranger, with his Hand Blasters and Adam Park, second generation Black Mastodon Ranger, with his Power Ax.

"Looks like you guys could use a little help," announced Adam, who was current leader of the Team.

"Leave, before you get another taste of Ranger Power," stated Justin to Mig and Camdor. They left while muttering about Thrax's lie about other Rangers.

The Temporary Ranger Team powered down and walked over to the Overdrive Rangers.

"Thanks, whoever you are," said Mack, speaking for his team.

"We're glad to help," replied Adam, speaking for HIS temporary team as well.

"Is anyone else confused here?" asked Dax to the group at large.

"I can explain everything," started Justin.

"Let's get to a safer place first," countered Tori.

"She's right. Let's get to base," said Mack.

Justin gave a ride to half the mismatched Ranger Team while the other half went in the Overdrive SUV.

* * *

They got back to the house and headed downstairs to the underground base. Xander made a comment comparing his team's base to the current one.

"So, you've all been Rangers before," stated Will, summing up what he's gathered from observation and overhearing since Stonehenge.

"Yeah," replied Tori.

"Except for me," started Bridge, before explaining how he got to be Red Ranger, only DragonX, Justin, and Dax for some reason, understood it.

(AN: Seriously, what's up with that? It's like their cousins or something.)

"Makes sense to me," said Dax, only enforcing the confusion of the others.

"Justin, DragonX, care to translate?" asked Adam, since he knew them the longest, besides Kira.

"He said that he's apart of SPD, Space Patrol Delta, 15-20 years from now. After their final battle, their Red Ranger left for a more satisfying job helping others. The Head of SPD, other than DragonX, retired to Florida 2 years after the final battle while Earth's SPD Commander took his place. The Original Blue Ranger became the Red Ranger, then Earth's SPD Commander and Bridge, who was the Original Green Ranger followed suit from Green to Blue to Red. That help?" tried Justin.

"A little, but it's enough for now," replied Rose, who asked the question about Bridge being Red Ranger in the first place.

"We're glad to have you here," welcomed Andrew Hartford, Creator of Operation Overdrive.

"_Yes, thanks to DragonX's help, I was able to call these former Rangers to take up the call of duty once more,_" explained Sentinel, appearing in his supernatural state once more.

"We're all happy to help," stated Adam.

"Once a Ranger…" started DragonX.

"… Always a Ranger," replied the other former Rangers.

"_They are to replace you as the new team of Power Rangers to guard the Jewels of the Corona,_" said Sentinel, to the Overdrive Rangers' horror, before leaving to recharge his powers.

(Time Change)

With DragonX downstairs working with Andrew, the other Rangers didn't take long to help defend the planet once more. Tori and Kira were able to work well together with each other and with Justin, due to past battles together. Justin was able to work well with just about every Ranger, minus Xander, since he battled alongside all of them in the past.

This left the Overdrive Rangers with 10x the free time they once had, but eventually, they got bored not being able to fight and stay active.

"… Yeah, anyway those Zords are unbelievable," finished Xander, praising the Overdrive Zords at their disposal to deal with GIANT threats.

"I can't wait to get in the cockpit of that Gyro Driver," said an eager Tori.

"And what an incredible Command Center, Dr. O would've loved to see that," said Kira, praising the details of the Overdrive Command Center.

"Yeah, and ya'know, I still can't believe he's a Doctor," commented Adam, since he knew Tommy the longest out of the team, "but, it's good to see him and Kim finally getting together, all the other Pre-Turbo Rangers have been waiting for pretty much ever for them to get hitched."

"Yep, Tommy IS an amazing guy, and an incredible Ranger," replied Justin, "but Adam, I thought for sure you would have recognized his love of fossils, since he discovered it while on Phaedos. I'm sure _you_ remember that adventure."

Justin was referring to when Ivan Ooze returned, also teasing Adam about Dulcea. Adam gave him a look that meant: don't go there, man.

"Seems like you all are getting along pretty well," commented Rose from her seat.

"Yeah, we've worked together in the past, with at least one other member here," replied Tori.

The Overdrive Rangers were getting pretty bummed that a new Ranger Team was taking over.

"Hey, if I know DragonX like I think I do, it's only a matter of time for you to get your powers back," said Kira, trying to comfort them. It didn't work too well.

"And if she doesn't, I do. DragonX isn't one to do nothing when the Grid's damaged," tried Justin, getting more of a response from the Overdrive Rangers.

"Yeah, we're just pinch-hitting for you until you get back on your feet," said Xander.

"You mean 'if we get our powers back'," countered a depressed Ronny.

The other Rangers shared a look with each other that expressed: why were they chosen to begin with if they're like this now?

The alarm went off, signaling another attack on the city and all the Rangers, save Justin and DragonX, went out to battle Flurious.

"Guys, when it comes to Rangers, there's no 'if'," said Justin to the Overdrive Rangers, "You'll get your Powers back, it'll just take time."

Justin went downstairs to help DragonX with the repairs.

* * *

While the Rangers were upstairs, and the other Rangers getting familiar with the Zords, DragonX was helping Andrew Hartford down in the Control Room.

"So, how'd you set all this up? I mean; I know you can make the Morphers, Zords, and all the Ranger Equipment, but not the access to the Morphing Grid. Who got you that?" asked DragonX.

"Well, after I found the Crown, I used the Database here to find 4 people worthy of handling the power. At the same time, I contact an old business partner of mine, Anton Mercer, and he was able to get me in touch with Dr. Tommy Oliver. You can imagine what happened after that," replied the Multimillionaire.

"I see. Tommy failed to mention you in his latest reports."

"That's because I wanted to make sure everyone got here and everything set up because I knew Flurious and Moltor would start immediately on finding the Crown and Jewels. The only variable in my plan was my son, Mack. Now he, I didn't take into account that he would have interest in being a Power Ranger, since…"

"Since he never showed interest outside of books to go on an adventure," replied the Lone Ranger, "I can see that, but for all that it's worth: Mack Hartford becoming a Ranger will shape the future of the Power Ranger Legacy."

"So, you know…" started Andrew, before he was cut off.

"That your 'son' is really an Android? Yes, I could tell from the moment I saw him. I've seen worse Rangers, believe me, and they're human AND alien to boot. He's going to become the hope of the world for the Operation Overdrive Rangers. This is his destiny."

An alarm went of, the screen showing Flurious in the city. They knew the Rangers would head out to stop him and got back to work. Justin came down the stairs and helped out as well. Adam joined them after the battle.

"I can't thank you guys enough for all your help. I know you must have busy lives to leave," thanked the owner of Operation Overdrive.

"Yeah, well nothing's more important than this," replied Adam.

"This IS my job," said Justin, "I've joined SPD just to keep a living since I'm a full time Turbo Ranger. All my Teammates have other Teams to work with, so I just help whoever I can."

"His job, MY life," countered DragonX, "I've had contact with my future self in the SPD era and he's had to keep in touch with just about every Ranger Team out there."

"I've faced off with Rita and Zedd before, and it seems that Thrax has inherited all of their evil," informed Adam.

"Yeah, I couldn't detect a hint of goodness within him with Storm Blaster's sensors," commented Justin.

"Adam, we need someone who has more knowledge of the Grid than even the Rangers. You know what to do."

"I'll be back with the other Rangers," said Adam, before taking the team to Angel Grove to retrieve the one being that can possibly repair the Morphing Grid.

"As they head to get our repairman, let's get back to fixing things on this end. We can't have Overdrive Rangers without proper morphers," said Justin.

Spencer came down a few minutes later saying that the Rangers requested Mr. Hartford's presence in his office.

* * *

DragonX headed out of the house to contact Tommy, Cam, and Andros and update them on the mission at hand. He headed out to the University where Rose was giving lectures for the next phase of his plan.

* * *

"_NO! Protecting the Jewels must come first. I grow weak,_" said Sentinel Knight, before returning to his home to keep his powers refreshed.

Mack was about to head outside when he saw Justin at the top of the stairs.

"Where are you heading?" asked Justin, though he knew the answer.

"I'm going to find Excelsior before Thrax does. You can't stop me," said Mack, trying an authoritative voice.

"That tone won't work on me, and I'm not stopping you. Just be careful, you never know where Evil will be lurking. Also, if you're wondering what 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger' means, then just know this: you're ALWAYS a Ranger when you don't give up fighting for the right cause." And with that, Justin headed downstairs to finish working on the morphers.

* * *

After Mack left, Rose wondered what was up, but before she could go after him, DragonX spoke up from a corner of the room.

"Mack is still trying to help Operation Overdrive complete its mission. Is he the only one willing to keep trying after everything that's happened?"

"What are you getting at?" asked Rose.

"Mack is just one person, as strong-willed as he is, he's going to need all the help he can get in finding that sword. Call the others, tell them to meet at these coordinates," said DragonX, giving Rose a print out of the location of the Sword. DragonX left after that.

Rose quickly called up the others and told them to meet her at the location DragonX gave her.

* * *

Justin finished on the Morphers, and even had time to design the plans on a new morpher that he would leave Rose to finish. He walked over to the table Alpha 6 was on just as he was reactivated.

"Ai yi yi yi yi yi yi! Where am I? What's going on?" asked Alpha, before recognizing Adam and Justin, "ADAM! JUSTIN!"

"How do you feel Alpha?" asked Adam.

"That was a wonderful rest, but it's good to be up and running again," replied Alpha.

"I know what you mean, Alpha. We need your help," said Justin.

"This is Andrew Hartford. With his help, we were able to reactivate you," explained Adam to the robot ally of the Power Rangers.

"Hello Alpha. The Rangers are in big trouble and only you can help them," said Mr. Hartford.

"Say no more, just tell me what I need to do," replied Alpha 6.

After filling Alpha in on what happened, Adam led him to a transfer point into the Morphing Grid. Only Alpha could handle the transfer since the Morphing Grid was no place for humans.

"I've never actually been inside the Grid before, but I'll do my best," said Alpha, before Mr. Hartford threw the switch and transported Alpha to the Morphing Grid.

Just after Alpha left, Vulturus appeared in giant form on screen. The Rangers headed out to battle him.

(Justin operated the Ultrazord with the other Rangers.)

* * *

Thrax tried to get the Sword himself, but the Warrior Goddess wouldn't allow it, since he is pure evil. DragonX showed up, forcing Thrax to retreat since he didn't have the nerve to face DragonX then and there. After he left, DragonX turned to the Rangers.

"Now, is somebody going to explain to me why 6 non-powered Rangers are doing here?" asked DragonX, with some sarcasm and humor in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by the Rangers.

"We came here to try and get the sword before Thrax did," explained Mack, once again taking up leadership.

"Then why don't you try retrieving the Sword?" asked DragonX.

(Time Change)

Each of the Rangers had tried and failed to retrieve the Sword on their own. Feeling even more depressed they started leaving one-by-one, not getting far when DragonX called out to them.

"SO, this is what the Ranger Legacy has come to: Rangers willing to give up when things don't go their way? I thought being a Ranger meant more to you than that, or am I wrong on that count as well?" taunted DragonX, seeing if anyone would take the bait.

"We're not Rangers anymore, so that no longer applies to us," said Will, before someone else stopped them.

(AN: I know that's a bit OOC, but he's the closest one that I could imagine saying this.)

Mack Hartford realized what the Sentinel Knight and Justin were talking about.

(_As long as you keep fighting for what's right, you'll always have Power,_) echoed the Sentinel's words, followed by Justin's, (Also, if you're wondering what 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger' means, then just know this: you're ALWAYS a Ranger when you don't give up fighting for the right cause.)

"No, I'm not going without the Sword," said Mack, getting the attention of his Teammates. Mack turned back to the statue to see if there was still a way to get the Excelsior.

"That's the mark of a TRUE Ranger. Can you say the same thing about yourselves?" quipped DragonX, seeing if the Rangers would still be willing to follow their leader.

The Rangers quickly thought it over, and in less than a second they rushed back to the statue to join Mack. They trusted him all this time, and it hasn't changed even now.

The statue came to life, the Warrior Goddess speaking through the statue, and told the Rangers that they had proven themselves worthy of receiving Excelsior, which shattered its stone armor revealing its true form underneath. The statue returned to normal afterwards.

"You haven't got much time, Mack, the others need you're help," said DragonX.

Mack rushed off to help the other Rangers while DragonX led the others back to the Hartford Mansion.

* * *

"AI YI YI YI YI YI!" exclaimed Alpha 6 as he surveyed the destroyed area, "What would Zordon do?"

"Now, that's something you should be asking me, not yourself, Alpha 6," said a voice, seemingly from nowhere.

"Who's there?" asked Alpha.

"It is I, Alpha. I have stayed in the Morphing Grid ever since Andros shattered my Energy Tube," explained Zordon, revealing himself to Alpha 6, "And as for the Morphing Grid, you must follow my instructions, otherwise the Operation Overdrive Rangers will never be able to Morph again."

"Yes SIR, Zordon," said Alpha.

With Zordon's help and instruction, Alpha was able to repair the Morphing Grid in time for Mack to help the Rangers in their battle with Vulturus.

* * *

All of the Rangers regrouped in the Command Center of Operation Overdrive and decided their next plan of action. Mack gave Excelsior to Sentinel, changing him into his Empowered Form.

"Mr. Hartford, we were wrong to leave…" started Rose.

"… And we'd like to come back, and we'll do ANYTHING you need us to do," finished Will.

"Welcome back to the Team," announced Andrew, officially reinstating them.

"There you are," said Xander, as he entered with the other Rangers after returning the Zords to the Zord Bay.

"You really saved our butts out there," thanked Tori.

"I see you understand the 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger' motto, Mack," complimented Justin.

"Yeah, well DragonX drove it home for us," said Mack, humbly.

Alpha returned from the Morphing Grid to join the gathering of Rangers.

"Hi! Am I too late for the party?" asked Alpha 6, with humor in his robotic voice.

"Who are YOU?" asked Dax.

"Alpha 6, at your service," replied Alpha.

"We brought him in to repair the Morphing Grid," explained Adam.

"So, did you find him Alpha?" asked Justin, who had been wondering about DragonX's claim that Zordon was living in the Grid now. Adam shared his wondering as well.

"I did, and he was able to help me fix up the Morphing Grid. It's better than ever now," replied the robotic helper of the Rangers.

Andrew checked to make sure, and indeed the Grid was fixed. Zordon did not appear; however, that didn't mean that Justin and Adam didn't believe that Zordon was there.

"I'm sorry DragonX, I shouldn't have doubted you," apologized Justin.

"Hey, as a Ranger, you gotta be suspicious of things like this. I could've been an enemy agent sent to destroy the Rangers from the inside and lied to you about Zordon," countered DragonX.

"Yeah, but that's beside the point. The Grid's fixed and Operation Overdrive has its Rangers back," replied Justin.

"It feels good to be useful again," said Alpha 6.

"Tell us about it," replied Dax.

"So, everyone ready?" asked DragonX.

"Let's show Thrax what it means to be a RANGER!" said Justin, with determination.

Luckily enough, the Evil Alliance and Thrax showed up at a quarry for the BIG Battle. The Rangers headed out, while Spencer brought in some popcorn for Mr. Hartford and him to enjoy while watching the battle to come. The Sentinel headed out and waited for the right time to join the Battle.

* * *

Thrax and his Alliance, along with Chillers and Lava Lizards, were waiting for the 6-7 Rangers to show up. Not even DragonX could handle this much Power at one time.

(Or so they thought.)

To their surprise and horror, 13 Rangers showed up for battle, meaning bad luck for the Villains.

"Let's do it!" declared Mack.

"READY?" asked DragonX to the group, signaling the Morphing Sequence.

"READY!" came the reply.

Adam: IT'S MORPHING TIME! MASTODON! BLACK RANGER POWER!

Justin: SHIFT INTO TURBO! MOUNTAIN BLASTER – TURBO POWER!

Tori: NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!

Dx: FIRE STORM! DINO POWER! HA!

Kira: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!

Bridge: SPD! EMERGENCY!

Xander: MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!

Operation Overdrive Rangers: OVERDRIVE! ACCELERATE!

All: **POWER RANGERS! UNITED FOR ALL TIME! PAST AND FUTURE!!**

(Explosion for animation effect)

"_**But HOW!? I took your Powers away!**_" exclaimed a very angry, ticked off, and slightly scared, Thrax.

"That's what you thought!" shouted Dax.

"But 'Once a Ranger…'" started Mack.

"'…ALWAYS A RANGER!!'" replied the other Rangers.

"You underestimated the Power Rangers. That will be your downfall!" countered DragonX directly to Thrax's statement.

Everyone got into the MASSIVE brawl that formed and everyone on the Ranger Team was working together to defeat their enemies.

Justin helped Dax, Will, and Xander battle the Fear Cats. DragonX went Super Dino Mode and finished off Cyber Vulturus quickly and easily.

(I'm sorry if there are any fans of Tyzonn out there, who liked that particular part of the battle, but I wanted DragonX to have SOME part of the battle and this was best fit.)

Just before Thrax was able to deal a final blow on Adam, Sentinel Knight appeared in his Excelsior form.

"It ends here, Thrax," stated Sentinel, announcing his presence to the other Rangers.

"_**YOU AGAIN!! I wish I had the Sword, Excelsior, then I would use its Power to destroy you forever,**_" shouted Thrax.

"Yeah, but that's not the case," said DragonX, landing behind Thrax, preventing him from escaping, "Now, if I can destroy you without the Sword, think of what the Sentinel can do WITH the Sword?"

Thrax paled as he realized what was going to happen. Sentinel Knight attacked with his bladed legs and destroyed Thrax, ending the Evil Legacy that existed since the Original Power Ranger Team.

"But WE'RE NOT!" shouted Camdor, who regrouped with the other Villains for a final face-off.

"We'll see about that," countered Kira, as the Rangers got in position.

Everyone summoned their weapons, while Justin called Storm Blaster and attached the R.A.M. Cannon to the Turbine Laser again – just for kicks – and blasted the Villains, destroying the rest of the Chillers and Lava Lizards that gathered with the Main Villains.

"_POWER RANGERS FOREVER!!_" exclaimed the Ranger Team.

(Once again posing with explosion in background for animation affect. Justin was behind everyone in Storm Blaster.)

The Evil Alliance broke up and went their separate ways.

"Now THAT'S what I call: Ranger Power!" said an excited Mack.

"You got that right," replied Adam, who was a bit more controlled with his excitement.

* * *

The Rangers were getting ready to head back to their other lives, but decided to take time for an official farewell from the Overdrive Rangers. Spencer brought some extra, and I mean _**EXTRA**_, buttery toast for Bridge before he returned to the Future.

"Now remember, we're only a phone call away," explained Tori, before handing her business card to Andrew Hartford.

"'Tori Hanson Bradley – Custom Surfboards' impressive," replied Mr. Hartford.

"And guys, feel free to drop in on the Rock Porium. All Rangers get a 10 percent discount with Morpher Approval. Just show your Morpher or ID and the Mystic Force will set you up with all the best deals," invited Xander.

"I'll bring you an advance copy of my CD when I'm finished with it," said Kira.

"You know where DragonX, Bridge, and I'll be. Just contact SPD and give them our names. You'll be hooked up in no time," informed Justin.

"So Alpha, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind working part time with me in the Dojo, while working with SPD on the latest in Morphing Technologies," suggested Adam.

"You bet; helping Rangers is my life. And besides, anywhere's better than that crate," replied Alpha. This caused a round of chuckles from everyone in the room.

"Well guys, once more for old times sake?" asked Andrew, putting his hand out. Everyone followed suit.

"GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!" they shouted, giving tribute to the Original Ranger Theme.

(Time Change)

Everyone left for his or her destinations, but Kira had some business with her husband. She waited until they were about ten minutes from Reefside before asking him.

"Justin, you would tell me if there were events I participated in, yet don't remember, wouldn't you?" asked Kira.

"So when did it happen?" asked her husband, who was driving Storm Blaster. He didn't bother to deny anything since there was no REAL reason to.

"Bridge restored my memories of the SPD battles between battles for Operation Overdrive. He said that DragonX of the future ordered it to help with the teamwork all around. Now my question is: Why did you keep these events secret from me, your own wife?"

"That was from orders of DragonX in OUR time. He wanted me to keep it from you until the time was right to preserve the timeline. SPD REALLY doesn't like people to know too much about the future. As for that matter, Time Force doesn't like it either. That's why they have memory suppressors to keep people from accessing their knowledge of the future and try to change, for good or ill."

"Yeah, now it's time to see if I can keep MY mouth shut around Conner, Ethan, and Trent until THEIR memories are restored."

"We'll see," said Justin as they neared Reefside.

(Part 1 End)

Yes, you read correctly. This is only part one. To make this a worthwhile fic, I needed to spice things up and add this second part. I hope you guys are ready, for the ULTIMATE battle has arrived.

(Part 2 Begin)

It was time. The Chillers had multiplied over 1000x more than usual. Not even the Overdrive Rangers can handle that many. DragonX contacted every Ranger that had been active at one point, everyone from Jason's Team to Mystic Force to battle in San Angeles. Every Team had made their journeys from near and far, from Earth and Space, even through time, and gathered in various places in the City. Thanks to DragonX, a something amazing happened, even by Power Ranger Standards. DragonX was able to make multiple copies for the Rangers that had more than one Ranger Power (NOT within the same team) so every Ranger was there, and then some. The signal to morph: Flurious's Ice Age. Each point where rangers had gathered was surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of Chillers, each more powerful than normal in the icy weather. By the time the Ice Age rolled over, a cry of 'IT'S MORPHING TIME!!' rang out across the city.

GDR: DRAGONZORD!

Zack/Adam: MASTODON! BLACK RANGER POWER!

Kimberly/Katherine: PTERODACTYL! PINK RANGER POWER!

Billy: TRICERATOPS! BLUE RANGER POWER!

Trini/Aisha: SABER-TOOTH TIGER! YELLOW RANGER POWER!

Jason/Rocky: TYRANNOSAURUS! RED RANGER POWER!

WTR: TIGERZORD! WHITE RANGER POWER!

Alien Rangers: AQUITAR RANGER POWER!

PZR(Katherine): ZEO RANGER ONE – PINK!

YZR(Tanya): ZEO RANGER TWO – YELLOW!

BZR: ZEO RANGER THREE – BLUE!

GZR: ZEO RANGER FOUR – GREEN!

RZR: ZEO RANGER FIVE – RED!

Trey/GZR: GOLD RANGER POWER!

Turbo Rangers: SHIFT INTO TURBO!

RTR/T.J.: RED LIGHTNING – TURBO POWER!

Justin: MOUNTAIN BLASTER – TURBO POWER!

Adam/Carlos: DESERT THUNDER – TURBO POWER!

Tanya/Ashley: DUNE STAR – TURBO POWER!

Katherine/Cassidy: WIND CHASER – TURBO POWER!

Blue Senturion: I am the Blue Senturion, sworn to protect the peace!

Phantom Ranger: I am the Phantom Ranger; I will protect Planet Earth!

Space Rangers: LET'S ROCKET!!

Voice: 3-3-5 Activate!

Second Voice: 2-5-8-0 Activate!

Lost Galaxy Rangers: GO! GALACTIC!

(There are 6 Rangers, so this would include Karone.)

Mike: MAGNA POWER!

Lightspeed Rangers: LIGHTSPEED! RESCUE!

Ryan: TITANIUM POWER!

Time Force Rangers: TIME FOR – TIME FORCE!

(This does NOT include Alex.)

Eric: QUANTUM POWER!

Wild Force Rangers: WILD ACCESS!

Shane/Tori/Dustin: NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!

Hunter/Blake: THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!

Cam: SAMURAI STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!

Conner/Ethan/Kira/BDR: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!

Trent: WHITE RANGER! DINO POWER! HA!

SPD Rangers: SPD EMERGENCY!

(AN: This would be ALL 10 rangers mentioned, yes even Boom. I can connect with him on some level; you just have to figure out that level. This special feature will be the first/last/only Orange Ranger mentioning, probably. As for the lineup: Jack is Red, Sky is Blue, Bridge is Green, Z is Yellow, Syd is Pink, Cruger is Shadow, Kat is Cat Ranger, Boom is Orange, and Omega and Nova.)

Mystic Force Rangers: MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE! HA!

(AN: Again, this is ALL 8 rangers.)

(AN: BEHOLD EVERY MORPH FROM THE BEGINNING TO MYSTIC FORCE – TOTAL is 94! Now THAT'S a big number for Rangers.)

The Rangers from ALL previous Generations have gathered for the BIGGEST Ranger Battle yet! Every Single Ranger was busting out each of his/her moves like it was going out of style, which was probably true since this would probably be the last time EVERYONE would get together.

(Time Change)

Not 5 minutes had past when the snow melted, the Chillers lost their power boost, and the Rangers pulling out all the stops (i.e. Red Rangers, among others, Battlyzing Chillers left and right.) With the Battle over, the Rangers decided to gather in a secluded area with enough room for everyone to fit with plenty of space left. Here, Rangers from every team were able to meet, greet, and catch up with other Ranger Teams. Andros, Jason Scott, Justin Stewart, DragonX, and Tommy Oliver stole away to head over to the Hartford Mansion to see the results of the battle for the newest Team of Rangers.

* * *

Andrew and Spencer were doing everything they can, running every scan and formulating any and all solutions, which might help bring back Mack. During this time, the Overdrive Rangers noticed DragonX and Justin enter through the stairs, followed by 3 other Rangers they didn't recognize.

"Mr. Hartford," said Rose, getting the attention of Andrew.

"DragonX, Justin, it's good to see you again. I only wish it was under better circumstances. Tommy, it's good to see you again as well, I'm not sure I properly thanked you for all your help while preparing the Morphers," greeted/thanked Andrew.

"No thanks necessary, Rangering is in our blood. Now for introductions – Jason Scott, Original Red Ranger, and Andros, Red Space Ranger. I brought them here to meet the newest Red Ranger," replied Tommy.

"So, what happened to him?" asked Jason, Original Red Ranger.

"He used all of his strength in Red Sentinel Ranger mode to destroy Flurious once and for all, but sacrificed himself in the process," explained a teary-eyed Rose.

"I see," said DragonX, before calling out "Sentinel Knight, we need to speak with you."

Sentinel Knight appear in corporeal form, in his Original Mode, but could now switch back and forth between the two modes if need be.

"_Yes, you have called me, DragonX?_" asked Sentinel, before turning to the Overdrive Rangers, "_Thank you for everything you've done to protect the Corona Aurora. It is now safe from ALL who would seek its power._"

"Normally a time for celebration," commented Andros wryly.

"_But I see no celebration here, why is that?_"

"We don't feel much like celebrating," said Dax, who was in a QUITE different mood that morning.

Sentinel Knight notices Mack Hartford on the table, merely unconscious to him.

"_Ah, the Red Ranger of Operation Overdrive. He has fallen in service to the Corona Aurora._" Sentinel then explained the extreme awareness the Corona Aurora had over Earth for many years. "_Capable of restoring life,_" he finished.

"We could bring Mack back," said Tyzonn.

"That's not possible," said a non-believing Andrew Hartford, "Mack was never alive; he's a machine." He said this to convince himself more than the others, trying to ignore 'false' hope.

"_A machine?_" asked Sentinel, in disbelief and disappointment, "_He fought with heart, and yet you say he has none. You must be mistaken, for I have seen it with my own eyes._"

"Machine or not, alien or not, human or not, those that fight for the right causes ALWAYS have heart," explained/countered DragonX, earning nods from Jason, Andros, Justin, and Tommy.

"I've seen many Rangers over the years, and I've never seen more courage than out of this Red Ranger in a long time. He has heart, don't try to say otherwise," agreed Tommy.

"_Pick the boy up,_" said Sentinel.

Andrew and Spencer brought Mack's upper body to an upright position. Sentinel placed the Corona Aurora crown upon his head.

"'Awaken True King of the Corona Aurora and claim that which should always be yours'," said DragonX, in a mysterious tone, before continuing in his normal voice, "Mack Hartford, thou art the True King of the Corona Aurora and thy wish to become Human is granted. Rise, so you may enjoy your human life."

As DragonX said this, the wounds on Mack began to fade into nothingness, as if they were never there at all. He opened his eyes, feeling his heartbeat for the first time, and boy it was pumping fast.

"Mack Hartford, only you can harness the TRUE Power of the Corona Aurora Crown, for you must now rely on it to become the Red Sentinel Ranger once more," explained DragonX, after everyone had calmed down about Mack being human at last.

"Well, we need to be heading back. There's an army of Rangers waiting for the good news, and leaving them in the dark isn't exactly a good thing," said/joked Tommy.

"We'll be checking in now and again to make sure you're always answering the call of duty for being a Ranger," said Jason.

"Hey, Once a Ranger…" started Mack.

"…Always a Ranger," finished the entire group.

DragonX, Justin, Tommy, Andros, and Jason left soon, while the other Overdrive Rangers decided to wait a few days before heading out to their new lives.

(Time Change)

The Rangers thanked Andrew Hartford for everything that happened with Operation Overdrive. Tyzonn now had time to catch up with Vella, and tell her all about his adventures with Operation Overdrive. Ronny returned to racing, but with a renewed spirit for being a true speed demon. She promised to keep in touch. Rose decided to return to teaching, with a lighter heart than last time. This was probably because Mack was now human, and Rose didn't have to worry as much about him putting himself in life-threatening situations, well less often anyhow. Will chose to train different groups of specialists to help in his work. Dax, well let's just say he has a BUSY future ahead of him with his Director dream. Mack, he joined his Dad, who he started calling Mr. Hartford for a while there, to see where Andrew found the Crown of the Corona Aurora. Mack joined many an adventure with his dad afterwards, while Spencer was left behind, to take care of the Mansion and its newest houseguest, Norg. Norg spent his days tending his field of Geraniums while snacking on the ones he stored while he tended to the fresher ones. All was getting back to Ranger Normality, until the next great evil was unleashed. But for every evil in this dimension, there are always Power Rangers to fight it, and so the next Generation of Rangers shall begin soon enough when Dai Shi is released. Watch out for the newest Team of Rangers – Power Rangers Jungle Fury!!

(Part 2 End)

(Story End)

Well, that's it for this story. I'm still throwing around ideas about Jungle Fury, but I'm won't be too sure until I see the rest of the series. I hope you enjoyed this fic and I'll be updating my other stories before Fall Break, well at least 1 or 2 of them.

I'll be seeing you.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
